moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratz
Ratz is an upcoming 2030 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was written and directed by Brad Bird. It is a spin-off sequel to 2007's Ratatouille and stars the voices of Reese Witherspoon, Patton Oswalt, Ed Helms, J.K. Simmons, Maya Rudolph, Joe Manganiello, Ben Affleck, Craig T. Nelson, Sophie Turner, and Lucas Till. The film is set 2 years after the events of the first film, in whic Donna Rodnickson, a 16-year old girl, is turned into a rat by toxic waste, and teams up with Remy, now the most renowned chef in Paris, in order to help her survive the big world as a rat and avoid Frank Welkston, an evil and selfish pest exterminator hired by the health inspector to stop her. The film was released in the United States on June 28, 2030. It received generally positive reviews from critics, particularly to the cast, humor, emotional story, and animation. It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Viper, which is also from Disney. Synopsis Set 2 years after the events of the first film, Remy, now the most renowned chef in Paris, teams up with Donna Rodnickson, a 16-year old girl who is turned into a rat by toxic waste, and helps her survive the big world as a rat and avoid an evil exterminator hired by the health inspector named Frank Welkston. Cast * Reese Witherspoon as Donna Rodnickson, an ordinary 16-year old girl who gets turned into a rat by toxic waste. * Patton Oswalt as Remy, a friendly rat and the owner of La Ratatouille in Paris who teams up with Donna and also becomes her love interest. * Ed Helms as Frank Welkston, an evil and selfish pest exterminator hired by the health inspector to stop Donna and Remy. * J.K. Simmons as Carson, an overweight rat who is described as the "King of Rodents" and an old friend of Remy's. * Maya Rudolph as Helga Rodnickson, Donna's older sister who despises rats until she meets Remy and eventually warms up to them. * Joe Manganiello as Javva, a friendly Tuxedo Cat who befriends Donna and Remy. * Craig T. Nelson as Barry, a dimwitted skunk who befriends Donna and Remy. * Sophie Turner and Lucas Till as Nellie and Gerald, a pair of seagulls who befriend Donna and Remy. * Brian Dennhey as Django, the leader of the rat colony and Remy's widowed father. * Peter Sohn as Emile, Remy's gluttonous older brother. * Jake Steinfeld as Git, a former lab rat and a member of Emile's colony. * Will Arnett as Tad, a squirrel who lives with Carson. Arnett previously voiced Horst in the first film. * Brad Bird as Ambristor Minion, Anton Ego's butler who makes a brief cameo. * John Ratzenberger as Edward, a Paris traffic cop. Ratzenberger previously voiced Mustafa in the first film. * Brad Garrett as Tom, a chef at La Ratatouille. Garrett previously voiced Gusteau in the first film. Category:Films